no_game_no_lifefandomcom-20200223-history
Izuna Hatsuse
That's impossible...desu...So many people are going to suffer because I lost...desu --Izuna's worry over losing in Rule Number 10 is a Werebeast girl and the former ambassador of the Werebeast race to Imanity. After Sora and Shiro forced the werebeasts to join the Elchea Federation, Izuna was directed by Miko to follow and learn from them. Sora and Shiro have a habit of petting her fur (tail) yet she seems to enjoy it (much to the chagrin of her grandfather). Stephanie has noted that she actually shares similarities to Sora and Shiro, such as lacking common sense, being arrogant towards others, and being extremely smart and competent at gaming. Appearance Similar to other werebeasts, Izuna has a combination of animal and human traits, with her having fox-like ears and a fluffy tail. She has dark purple hair and chestnut eyes (black hair and black eyes in the light novel). Her pupils are vertically slitted, similar to those of a cat. When Izuna uses her "Blood Destruction" ability, she grows a longer tail, and all fur from her body turns red. She also has a red symbol on her forehead. Personality She is adored by Sora and Shiro for being extremely cute, and they love petting her fur. Likewise, Izuna seems to share the same fondness towards them and enjoys being petted. She even mentions once that she prefers the siblings' petting techniques over her grandfather, Hatsuse Ino. The younger trio would develop a sibling-like tie. She is still learning the Imanity language and has a habit of saying "Desu" (please/thank you in dubbed anime) after everything in an attempt to make it sound more polite. She mostly exhibits an innocent personality pertaining to her age yet is very competent at playing games to the point of representing the Werebeasts in national games against other races. In the English translated light novels and anime, she has a habit of unknowingly cursing without actually knowing what the words mean. Before meeting Shiro and Sora, she never had fun in games, as she was trained to win, not to seek enjoyment. Abilities Strengths She possesses all the incredible physical abilities found in all werebeasts as well as the rare "kekkai" ability (aka 'Blood Destruction') found in a select few werebeast individuals (although she is only able to remain in that form for only a few seconds before she risks death). She has the ability to learn at an amazing rate if what she is learning is game-related as in the case of learning to read the Imanity language from a gamebook overnight while Stephanie slept (still limited in speaking the language, however). Weakness Despite being considered "mature" among the Werebeasts at the age of eight, she is still naive in adult-related subjects. Background Quotes Trivia * It was revealed that among Izuna's numerous sibings and relatives (Offsprings of her grandfather and 30 "grandmothers".), Izuna was the only one who inherited Kekkai from Ino. * She lived with her parents in a residential area, with her grandfather visiting her daily. * Izuna never showers or bathes unless forced too, she typically will just lick herself clean es:Izuna Hatsuse fr:Hatsuse Izuna pl:Izuna Hatsuse ru:Изуна Хатсусе zh:初濑伊纲 Category:Werebeast